In this specification, the term “shoe” is used to refer to any relevant form of footwear including, without limitation, boots.
A shoe, particularly a ladies shoe, is conventionally formed on a last shaped to the required shape of the shoe and comprises, broadly, an upper, a base and a heel. For the purposes of this specification, the word “base” is used to refer to the portion of a shoe, excluding the heel, that lies below the wearer's foot. Accordingly, the base can consist of a number of components. Normally, the base will comprise an insole and a sole that lies under the insole and that contacts the ground when walking. When the base comprises an insole and a sole, portions of the shoe upper can be sandwiched between the insole and the sole to connect the upper to the base. In general, the upper and the base are formed together and then the heel is added. The connection between the heel and the base is by nails often with gluing. If the height of the heel is altered a new last is needed to provide a base and upper shaped to accommodate the heel.
There have been various proposals for alternative constructions of shoe. For example, GB-A-877076 discloses a shoe in which the upper and a part of the base are moulded in one piece and a heel and shank are moulded in a second piece. The upper/base piece includes a hole which receives the heel with the shank overlying the base part and being glued to the base part.